1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for assisting and relaxing muscles of a user's lower limbs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of apparatuses and devices have been developed for facilitating physical activity, such as walking, running, and jumping, and for providing support of a user's lower limbs and, in particular, the joints thereof. One example of such an apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 440,684 of Nicholas Yagn. The apparatus shown therein includes a compressed gas holder which is connected in combination with a plurality of springs so as to minimize the exertion on the part of the wearer in activities such as walking, running and jumping.
Herbert J. Bradstreet shows an exercising device in U.S. Pat. No. 807,908, including elastic straps extending from the feet upwardly and over the user's shoulders, with elastic straps extending across the user's chest and back and connected to the straps extending up from the feet. The Bradsheet device is designed to exert strain or resistance in opposition to the movements of the various members of the user's body and, thus, serve as a means for developing the muscles in connection with ordinary activities, such as raising the user's hat to bow, raising his arm, stooping, writing, walking, etc.
John J. Cooper shows a leg and foot developer in U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,711 for restoring lost functions in muscles of the hips, legs and feet. The Cooper device subjects the muscles and tendons of the hips, legs and feet to a resistance in walking to bring about a control of defective muscles and to activate the muscles for producing improved blood circulation.
An elastic rubber back support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,533,874 of James H. Nivens wherein a foot sling is connected at the opposite sides of the user's foot to leg bands extending upwardly therefrom to securing means secured about the calf of the user's leg.
Another form of leg booster for relieving body fatigue is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,517 of Couvaris J. Stevens. The device includes straps extending downwardly from a vest which is worn on the user's chest and back. The lower end of the straps extend downwardly from the hips of the user to the outer sides of the angles. Auxiliary elastic cross straps are secured to the vertical straps and adjustably encircle the legs of the wearer above and below the knees to stabilize the vertical main straps. As shown in FIG. 1 of the Stevens' patent, the vertical straps extend along the sides of the user and, as seen in FIG. 2, the lower knee securing straps are disposed above the calf of the leg so as to leave the calf effectively unsupported.
Irving Spiro, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,527, shows an orthopedic knee support including stiffening members and Velcro fastening means for adjustably securing the support above and below the knee.
Jack R. Baker shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,000, an ankle support having a body member extending about the achilles' tendon at the back of the user's foot and along the inside and outside of the foot. The device further includes stretchable straps passing under the arch of the foot and over the instep in opposite directions and then about the leg in opposite directions. The straps include means for holding them in the overlapping position.
Lawrence T. Stromgren shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,046, a flexible knee support somewhat similar to the Spiro knee support discussed above.
A one-piece elastic body suit is disclosed by Edgar N. Fox in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,814 and includes a plurality of elastic band members disposed between inner and outer layers of the suit and includes a triangularly shaped strap member for receiving the foot of the user. When the suit is worn, the vertical band members are placed under tension by the downward pulling exerted by the feet on the triangular strap member for exerting pressure on different muscles of the body, including the leg, back and shoulder muscles of the body.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,064, Franklin W. Chandler, Jr. shows a protective athletic pants hose including a support for the knee joint. The device includes an attachment from the knee grip to the waist belt thereof for providing transferring of load from the knee area to the waist of the user. The device further includes an attachment from the lower band of the knee grip to a stocking end portion of the toe cap thereof to provide the coordinated functioning of the knee grip with the action of the foot.